Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Some devices control the flow rate of fluid between the formation and tubing, such as production or injection. An example of these devices is a flow control device or inflow control device that can be associated with a production interval isolated by packers and that can control production of fluid by creating a pressure drop of fluid flowing through the device.
For example, a flow control device can balance production by creating a pressure drop for reducing the production of some fluids, such as those having a higher concentration of water, for some period of time.
Adjusting a flow control device to respond to changing conditions in the well and to provide desired performance can be challenging. A flow control device may be adjusted at a surface of the well prior to being positioned in the well. Further adjustments subsequent to production may be prohibitively expensive, however, because the flow control device is adjustable only by removing it from the well and performing another adjustment at the surface. Some flow control devices can be adjusted while in the well via electronic control signals. These flow control devices, however, are operated outside of the production tubing.
Flow control assemblies are desirable that can positioned at least partly in a tubing and be adjusted while in the well among multiple positions to provide desired flow control performance.